Warmth In The Ice Age
by poopertrooper
Summary: Gabriel wakes up on his day off and it feels like the fucking Ice Age in the bunker. The heater's broken.


Of course the one day Gabriel has a day off from his bakery job would be the day the heater at the bunker decides to bust out. Along with the fact that he had only been back on Earth for only less than a year, and very much a living, breathing human. He could feel the cold the underground provided wrap around him with a vice-like grip and never let him go.

He awoke alone and shivering. The cold air felt more like ice-skating naked, the blankets not offering much protection from it all. Sam must have gotten up earlier in the morning, maybe even before the heater gave out, because there wasn't any warmth left where Sam would have slept beside him.

Gabriel groaned and almost completely rolled out of bed, wrapped in the duvet which dragged behind him like a dress train. He cursed to himself softly as he stumbled sleepily down the hallway to the kitchen, where he fired up the stove and set some eggs to cook.

As the eggs simmered on the pan, Gabriel turned to the iPad propped on the counter, and turned it on, opening Skype as soon as he could. He scrolled through the numerous hunter contacts before he finally found Sam's skype info. He needed to call him to complain about this cold problem.

"Are you trying to turn me to freezer meat? Cause it's sure as hell working." Was the first thing Gabriel said the moment Sam answered, not letting him get a word in.

"What do you mean, 'freezer meat', Gabe?" Sam asks, confused as he adjusts his own iPad in his hands.

"I wake up on my day off and expected to be caressed in warmth equal to a mother's bosom, but _no_. I wake up in the middle of the fucking Ice Age!" Gabriel fumes, a pout on his face.

"The heater's broke?" Sam quickly pieces together in mild disbelief.

"What do you think, Sammy?"

Sam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before answering. "I'd come back and fix the heater, but Dean and I are sort of in the middle of a job right now in Maine, which would be at least a nine-hour trip back there. If Kevin weren't in the middle of something else, I'd recommend sending him, even."

"Of course, everybody's gone." Gabriel grumbles, and tucks himself more into the duvet. "So I'm gonna have to warm up to these teen temps, eh?"

"Unless you're into wearing the duvet for another day or two. I'm really sorry, Gabe."

"You're gonna be real sorry when you find your boyfriend turned into a real-life Capsicle."

They both chuckle at the reference, and Gabriel cringes when he returns to the eggs to find them burned to a crisp on the bottom.

"Burned eggs?" Sam inquires, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Yeah, they were gonna be my breakfast 'till they got as black as the _Twilight _book covers."

"I should probably leave you be then. Try to keep yourself warm, and call me if something else happens!" Sam says from the iPad as Gabriel disposes of the eggs.

"Okay, okay, _mom._ I'll be sure to check in every half-hour and to eat all of my veggies." Gabriel replies sarcastically, and Sam shakes his head.

"See you, Gabe."

"Later, Sambo."

As the day dragged on, Gabriel found as many layers of clothes as he could comfortably put on, and was curled upon the couch sipping a large mug of hot chocolate while watching _Law & Order _reruns on the television.

He had only called Sam once, to report that Castiel had called and told him to pass the message to Dean that he _was_ going to raise a bee colony whether he wanted him to or not. Gabriel has also left Kevin a message 'to get his little perky ass back over to save him from the Artic the whole bunker was enclosed in.'

So he was thoroughly bored and obviously freezing. This was not exactly what he'd call a good day off.

Gabriel waited until the current episode of _Law & Order _went off, and he got up from the couch. He needed to find a smaller and possibly warmer room in this damned bunker.

He waddled in his layers and blankets down a set of stairs which led him down to the bedrooms and research storage areas. He supposed that it might be warmer because the bedrooms _were _smaller, and would hopefully preserve what little body heat he could feel.

The first rooms in the hall were Dean's and Cas', even though Dean's barely got used anymore. But Gabriel wasn't down for sleeping in the same room his younger brother may have done unspeakable acts in. He shivered and tumbled on down the hall and sliding on his fluffy socks as he reached Sam's bedroom, which was mainly used for show as well as storage.

As he creaked the door open, he didn't quite expect the bed to be covered in various hoodies and sweaters. The room was rank with the scent Gabriel could only identify as _Sam_.

"Oh sweet sugar frosting." Gabriel nearly moaned as he stepped into the room and towards the bed, falling into the mass of clothes.

It was like Sam was there, nearly a feeling of being the little spoon, with the taller man enveloped around him. Gabriel enjoyed it greatly, quickly slipping on a hoodie with the Stanford logo on the front.

He finally felt warm for the first time that day, and very safe.

Sam had decided to head back to the bunker early, as Castiel needed to discuss 'things' with Dean, and he felt that the hunt was easy enough that the both of them could do it in no time. He also needed to check on Gabriel, see if he was alright. He hadn't called in twelve hours, and it wasn't like Gabriel to do that.

He could definitely feel the striking cold when he entered the bunker, and felt awfully sorry for leaving a newly human Gabriel in the current conditions.

As he trampled through the place, he wasn't finding Gabriel in any of his normal places, and began to get concerned. He had become panicked the more he searched in vain the upper floor of the bunker, but he suddenly had a realization that maybe, Gabriel was asleep downstairs.

Sam went down the stairs, where it only seemed to get colder, and he was beginning to wish for a heavier jacket. Once down on the lower level, he soon heard a low snore, and he knew he had found Gabriel.

He crept into his bedroom, peering in to see his boyfriend curled up in the middle of a pile of winter clothes he had been de-boxing for the cold months. As he walked in, he noticed that Gabriel was wearing his Stanford hoodie, and it was pooling around his knees.

Sam shook his head tiredly as he slipped off his shoes and joined Gabriel in the bed, curling around him protectively.

"'ammy." He heard Gabriel grumble sleepily, not making any moves as Sam conformed to him.

"Just sleep, Gabriel." Sam whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on his temple, nuzzling his nose into his golden hair.

Gabriel mumbled something unintelligible, but soon fell asleep, Sam following right behind. They were the only real warm thing in the bunker, but that would be enough to last the night. Their love could persevere until the end of time, even beyond that, if it needed to.

_End._


End file.
